Fate
by Stolen Emotions
Summary: Max is with Dylan. Fang is with Lissa. The two quickly become best friends. So when Max gets angry at Dylan and Fang discoveres that Lissa is cheating on him, will fate bring the two together? First fanfic, please R&R! FAX! ALL HUMAN! NO WINGS!
1. Chapter 1

**#CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.#**

My name is Maximum Ride, but everyone calls me Max. I live with my mom, Valencia Martinez, and my sister, Ella Martinez. If you're wondering why my last name is different than my mom's, it's because I picked my own name. Yea, I know, it's pretty badass. I have blonde hair with brown streaks, and eyes the color of chocolate. I'm sixteen years old and I go to Middleton High School. I also play soccer, pretty well if I do say so myself. There are tryouts today for the school team.

Anyway, right now I'm in biology, my last class of the day. I'm really not focusing on Miss Anderson droning on… and on… and on… yea, you get the point. I'm pretty bored. At least there are only about two minutes left. Thank God. I look around the class. Only the nerds are actually focusing. Now there's a shocker. I look to the very back corner of the room. There, surrounded by empty desks, was probably one of the hottest guys I'd ever seen. I wondered why I didn't notice him before. He was tan and had black, soft-looking hair that went down to about the bottom of the back of his neck and swooped across his forehead. He also had midnight-black eyes with little flecks of gold in them, and was wearing all-black clothing. Well, looks like somebody likes black.

He seemed to just be sitting in the corner, minding his own business. He was looking under the table, so I looked down at his hands. He was holding a black sketchbook, completely lost in his drawing. Nobody else seemed to notice him.

Just as I was finishing my observations, the bell rang. Finally! I hurriedly grabbed all my books and practically ran out the classroom door and into the girls' locker room. When I got there, I was immediately met by my best friends, Nudge and JJ, and Ella.

"Hi, Max! Are you excited for soccer tryouts? I am! I really hope I make the team this year, I tried out last year but I didn't get a spot. I don't know why, though, I mean I think I was great so why couldn't they let me have a spot on the team? I mean-" She abruptly stopped speaking as Ella walked up behind her and placed a hand over her mouth. Man, that girl can talk.

"Thanks, Ella," I said gratefully.

She smirked. "Anytime."

We started changing into our soccer uniforms. They were black with white lines going up the sides, and our school's mascot, the eagle, was emblazoned on the sleeves. I started lacing up my black and white cleats. I love how my cleats match the uniform. Once we were done changing, we ran outside onto the field to start stretching and getting ready to try out. I looked at the people around me, and saw that the boy obsessed with black that was in my biology class was trying out too. I went over and sat next to him.

"Hi," I said. He was even hotter up close.

He glanced at me. "Hey," he replied.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Fang. You?" Well, somebody doesn't like talking.

"Maximum. But everybody calls me Max."

He smirked. Man, he looked good when he smirked.

I tried to think of something to say. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I immediately regretted saying this and blushed bright red. Way to not make it obvious, Max. Mental slap.

"Yea. Her name's Lissa."

"Oh, cool. I'm dating this guy name Dylan, but I honestly don't like him that much."

"Listen up guys!" yelled the coach to get everyone's attention. "Okay, so I'm going to put you guys into pairs. Then I'll guard the goal-" he gestured to the goal behind him- "and I want you to work with the person assigned to you to get it past me."

I didn't listen as he was going through the list of people who were paired together, but I snapped my head up when I heard my name.

"Max, you'll be with Fang."

I turned to the boy beside me and gave a little half-smile. He half-smiled back. This would be interesting.

**So that's the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it! I know it's kind of boring since it's the first chapter, but I promise it'll get more dramatic! So pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee take the time to review if you can?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Thanks to all of my awesome reviewers, even if it was only five I'm really grateful and you guys will forever hold a place in my heart!**

**To ****Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson****: Yea, I play soccer, I didn't really want to write about a sport I knew nothing about :) and don't worry, I hate Lissa too. She will be having some very unfortunate encounters with Max in the near future.**

**Also, for those of you who mentioned it, I will be making the chapters longer, and I won't be one of those writers that always forgets to update. I'll try and update at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own Maximum Ride?**

Fang and I stood up and walked over to the soccer field, stopping at the goal opposite from the goal the coach was on. "Ok, so I'll just pass it to you and we'll dribble it down until we can get past him," I whispered to him.

"Okay."

The coach kicked the soccer ball to us and I stopped it with my foot. I dribbled forward a bit and passed it to Fang. He dribbled down a bit more and passed it to me. _Maybe if we go fast enough, we can confuse the coach_, I thought. I looked Fang in the eye and tried to telepathically convey the message. Somehow, he seemed to understand. I dribbled closer and quickly passed the ball to Fang, who quickly passed it back. The coach looked back and forth between us, getting confused. I was almost at the eighteen line now **(for those of you who don't know, there's a little box around the goal, the long line on the next bigger box is the eighteen line) **and almost ready to kick it. However, I didn't want to look like I was doing everything, so I passed it to Fang. He immediately knew to kick it in, and shot the ball with full force past the coach. It sailed into the goal.

"Nice," I complimented him, jogging over to where he was standing.

"Thanks." We walked back over to where everybody else was. A tall guy with strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes **(I've decided not to make Iggy blind in this story. It just wouldn't work for the plot line) **walked up to us.

"Wow, guys that was great!"

"Thanks," we both said simultaneously. I looked over at him and smiled. He just smirked. I guess that was his equivalent of a smile.

"I'm Iggy," he said.

"Cool. I'm Max and that's Fang. He doesn't talk much." Fang scowled at me. "What? It's true." He shrugged.

While everybody else was trying out, Iggy, Fang, and I sat there talking about random things. Well, mostly me and Iggy, since all Fang did was sit there and watch us banter about random things. Right now we were arguing about which was better: chocolate ice cream or vanilla ice cream.

"How can you like vanilla better? It's just so plain and boring and ugh!" Just then the coach called us over.

"Alright guys, you all did great, the results will be posted in the office tomorrow morning."

We gathered up all our stuff and left, Iggy, Ella and Nudge on my right and Fang and JJ on my left. I'd decided to walk home with Nudge and JJ, since their houses were on the way to mine.

"Hey Iggy and Fang, me, JJ, Ella and Nudge are gonna go back to my house and hang out a little while. You want to come with us?" I asked him.

"Sorry, I can't. My mom is coming to pick me up." replied Iggy.

"Oh, well maybe some other time."

"Yeah," he said, smiling at me.

I turned to Fang. "Fang?" I prompted.

"Sure."

"Awesome," I smiled. We started walking toward my house, which, thankfully, was only a few blocks away from the school. When we got there, I got out my key, opened the door, and yelled, "Hey Mom, I brought some friends over!"

My mom walked down our spiral staircase. "Hey honey, who are these people?"

I introduced her to Fang and Iggy, and then we all went upstairs to my room. "So what do you guys wanna do? And no Nudge, we are NOT playing truth or dare."

"Awwwww but come on Max it'll be fun!" She whined. No Max, look away, look away… Do not look at her she will give you the Bambi eyes…

"No."

"Fine," she huffed, "then me, JJ, and Ella will give you a makeover!"

I ran out of the room, knowing she fully intended to give me one. I dashed into the bathroom, slammed the door, and locked it.

"I win!" I crowed joyfully.

"Oh come on Max, come out, it won't be that bad!"

"Oh, yes it will, and so I do not intend to come out… unless you could have Mom make me cookies."

"Well then, I will." I heard her walk downstairs and ask my Mom to make me cookies. Mmm, cookies. I love them so much I might even brave a makeover to get some… Eh, what the heck. I mean, my mom _does_ make awesome cookies.

"MAX! YOUR MOM ALREADY MADE COOKIES FOR US! COME DOWN HERE!"

I sprinted down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping. When I got to the kitchen, my mom was standing by the stove, a steaming tray of cookies in her hand. I ran at them, grabbed the tray, and began shoveling cookies into my mouth. I turned around to find a smirking Fang.

"Max, you have problems," he said.

"Do not! You try one!"

"Fine." He walked over and ate a cookie. His eyes widened. "I don't blame you."

I smiled smugly at him. Then my face fell as I remembered that I had to endure a makeover from Nudge. I groaned.

"What?" he asked.

"Nudge," I replied grimly. I trudged up the stairs and back into my room.

"Ma-ax! It's makeover time!" Nudge said. "Lemme get my stuff from my room"

As soon as she was out of my room, I looked at Fang and said, "Help me!"

He smirked and shook his head. Ughhh. Just then, Nudge returned with a huge tray full of makeup and hair products.

"Fang, you should leave the room." Nudge told him.

"Why?" he asked, looking confused.

"Just because," she said, giving him the "go away" gesture with her hand.

"Max, by the time I'm done, Fang won't be able to take his eyes off you!" Ella said excitedly.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Can't you see the way he looks at you?" JJ asked.

"Um… no?

She shook her head in shame.

"Well first, we'll have to find you an outfit. Go into Nudge's closet and pick out something you like, that is _not_ rippedjeans and a t-shirt and that we-" she gestured to herself, Nudge, and Ella- "would approve of."

After many outfits, we finally settled on some dark wash skinny jean with a flowing black tank top (since it was still warm out, even for fall) and black converse.

"Eeee! Max, you look hot! Now time for your makeup and hair!" Ella squealed. I groaned inwardly. What had I gotten myself into?

**~2 hours and a lot of makeup and hair products later~**

"Alright Max, we're finished! You look awesome!" said JJ.

I was currently tied to a chair with scarves. Yea, not such a fun place to be. Especially when your crazy fashion-and-makeup-obsessed friends are trying to give you a makeover. They quickly untied me and I turned to look in the mirror. I couldn't look away. The girl in the mirror was me, but… not me. I just didn't look like myself. I had dark eyeshadow and mascara on, with a bit of clear lip gloss, and my hair was cascading in soft waves down to about five inches past my shoulders. I glared at Ella, JJ, and Nudge. "I am never letting you do this again."

"Oh, yes you are Max. Believe me, the time will come when you'll need it," said Nudge mischievously. I shuddered. That girl can be seriously creepy when she wants to.

"Alright, well, I'd rather not be creeped out anymore, so let's get downstairs."

They all giggled. "Fang is going to think you look soooooo hot," said Ella.

"Yea, whatever," I muttered, not all that excited. Sure, Fang was hot, but I knew he would never like me. "Let's just get this over with."

**Alright, so that's the end of this chapter. Iggy made his intro in this chapter and I hope everyone's satisfied with the length, I tried to make it longer this time since I know you guys wanted longer chapters. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Wow, guys. All I can say: you guys are seriously freaking awesome. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and encouragement!**

**To ****aberlasters****: Haha, me too! Glad to know I'm not alone!**

**Disclaimer: Duh.**

**MAX POV**

I slowly descended the stairs, unsure of what Fang would think of me. Would he like it? Would he think I was hot? Would he think I looked bad? _Alright Max, stop thinking about that. You do not like him. You do not like him._

_ Or don't you? _a small part of my mind asked. _I don't! _I mentally responded. Pssh, me, having a conversation with myself in my head? Noo…

When Fang saw me, his jaw dropped. I smiled shyly. As I walked past him, I whispered in his ear: "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies," and shut his mouth with my hand, grinning to myself when I saw him shiver. He just stood there, frozen with shock, as I walked into the next room where Nudge, JJ, and Ella were waiting.

"Sooooo? What happened?" asked JJ. I smiled.

"He was staring at me. A lot."

They all squealed with excitement. Jeez, what is it with them and their squealing? "He totally likes you!"

"Right, right," I muttered. I still very much doubted it.

"Come on! You should go talk to him!" Ella told me.

"No way! It was bad enough you had to give me a makeover! No way am I going to go show it to him!"

"You already did! Just go down there and talk to him!"

I finally gave in and decided I would. This was going to be soooooo awkward. I went downstairs into the living room, where I thought Fang would be. I was right. He was sitting there on the couch, looking uncomfortable. Probably from what just happened. I went over and sat down next to him.

"Hey," I said, looking away from him.

"Hey," he said softly. "You look great."

"Really? Thanks," I said, surprised at his compliment.

"Um, do you mind if I invite Lissa over?"

I was a bit taken aback. _You are not jealous, you are not jealous…_

"Uh, sure, I guess," I replied.

"Thanks, I owe you," he said, giving me his signature half-smile. He whipped out his phone and texted her. I wasn't all that happy with it, but whatever. I would just have to deal. "She'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"Whatever." I left the living room and returned to Nudge, JJ, and Ella. "His girlfriend is coming over."

All of their faces fell. "Girlfriend?" Nudge asked.

"Well, duh," I said, "He's hot." Oh crap, I did NOT just say that out loud! I'm screwed.

Ella raised her eyebrows. "Hot? Why Max, why did you not share this very important little personal opinion with us earlier?"

Just then, the doorbell rang. God must've taken pity on me. I went over and opened it.

"Fangy-poo!" yelled a high, nasally voice that made my head hurt instantly. The voice belonged to a short girl with bright red hair and green eyes, and freckles all over her face. She was wearing a shirt that showed off almost all of her of cleavage, and a skirt that barely covered her ass. Total slut.

Fang came over and sighed, so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I was sure Lissa didn't, since she seemed pretty oblivious to everything else going on in the room. "Hey, Lissa," he said. Well, he obviously didn't like her much. I couldn't help feeling a hint of satisfaction and relief. NO! BAD MAX! YOU DON'T CARE WHO HE LIKES! YOU DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!

I blame the hormones.

"Max? Max?" I faintly heard someone say, breaking me out of my stupor.

"Wha?" was my genius reply.

Fang was standing in front of me, waving his hand in front of my face. He rolled his eyes. Ella, JJ, and Nudge were standing behind him, all smirking at me.

"Max, we were just asking you if you wanted to come join us while we watch movies, but you were zoned out," Ella informed me.

"Oh, yea. Okay," I said. We walked into the (very large) living room, and Nudge and JJ went over to pick a DVD.

"Max, can we pleaseeeeee watch Twilight?" asked Nudge hopefully, even though she already knew what the answer would be.

"NO!"

She pouted. "You're no fun, Max."

I snorted. "Whatever."

"Can we watch the first Harry Potter **(Love that movie!) **then?" asked JJ.

I relaxed. "Sure."

Fang shot me a grateful glance, since I probably just saved him from watching Twilight. I smirked at him. That boy _so_ owes me. I popped the DVD into the player and pressed play. We all piled onto the huge couch, me sandwiched between Fang and Ella.

I turned to my left and whispered to Fang, "Fang, since you invited Lissa over, can I invite Dylan over?"

"Whatever," he replied, completely enthralled with the movie. I made a mental note to laugh at him for it later. Surprised at my behavior? You shouldn't be.

I sent Dylan a quick text saying, _hey. at my house, watchin a movie. you wanna come?_

He texted back: _sure. be there in a few._

I shut my phone and continued watching the movie. I'd seen it a million times though, so I wasn't really paying attention to going on. About five minutes later, the doorbell rang. I immediately jumped up and said, "I'll get it!"

Nudge giggled. "Jeez, Max, why are you always so excited to get the door? You'd think someone was coming to give you a million dollars or something."

"Well, Nudge, for all you know, somebody could be coming to give me a million dollars someday. And when that day comes, I will laugh at you and rub it in your face."

"I should answer the door more often."

"Absolutely not. The million dollars is all mine."

"Guys, stop arguing over pointless things!" Ella scolded us. I stuck my tongue out at her. Childish, I know, but what can I do?

Apparently, the person at the door was getting impatient, and decided to ring the doorbell again. And again. And again. And again. And again and again and again and again and again.

"Alright, I get it!" I shouted. I ran to the door and swung it open, smiling when I saw Dylan. "Hey."

"Hey," he greeted me, stepping into my house. We walked to the living room. Dylan froze. "Who are they?" he asked, gesturing at Lissa and Fang.

"This is Fang, and that's Lissa," I told him, pointing to each one in turn. Fang nodded in that I'm-so-cool-I'll-just-nod-at-you kind of way, while Lissa stared at him. I began to grow irritated after a few minutes of silence and Lissa staring at Dylan.

"Lissa, stop staring at my boyfriend!" I said frostily.

She raise her eyebrows. "Your boyfriend?" she asked. Was she stupid or something? I nodded slowly, as if I was talking to a mentally retarded person. Which I probably was. I could've sworn I heard her mutter, "Not for long."

I let that one slide, thinking that maybe I had imagined it. Meanwhile, as I was kind of sort of talking to myself in my head, Dylan was standing with his arms crossed, shooting daggers at Fang with his eyes. Fang didn't seem to notice. Well, someone's oblivious.

"Fang, Lissa, get out."

"What?" I asked him. "You can't just order them to get out of MY house! I LIVE here, and they're my guests! They're staying!"

"Not if I say they're not," he replied.

"You have no control over this!" I shouted. I then turned to Lissa. "Lissa, you probably SHOULD leave. Fang, you can stay." He nodded. Lissa just _hmphed_ and walked out the door. I have no idea how she balances on those heels.

"FANG IS NOT STAYING! YOU'LL CHEAT ON ME WITH HIM!" screamed Dylan.

"FIRST OF ALL, DYLAN, YOU'RE RIGHT HERE! HOW CAN I CHEAT ON YOU IF YOU'RE _RIGHT HERE? _SECOND OF ALL, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO ORDERING AROUND MY FRIENDS!"

"THE ONLY BOY YOU CAN BE FRIENDS WITH IS ME! AND WHAT I SAY GOES!"

"OH NO, IT DOES NOT! YOU DON'T RUN MY LIFE DYLAN! WE'RE OVER!"

He shot me one last glare and walked out, slammed the door behind him, leaving the room in awed silence.

"So, who wants me to order a pizza?"

**Hehe. I've always wanted to end a chapter like that :) Oh, and I'm running out of songs to listen to. It's horrible. But I think it would be cool if, at the end of each update, I asked you guys a question. By the way, most will probably be about music, since music is pretty much my life. So here's today's question: What's your favorite song? I promise I'll listen to whatever you guys pick and if I like it, it'll get a shout-out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Wow. Just wow. I have TWENTY FIVE reviews in total now. I love you guys. In the non-creepy way, of course. Now time to announce my favorite song mentioned :D I can't decide if my favorite was Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin (mentioned by ****JealousMindsThinkAlike****) or Unwell by Matchbox 20 (mentioned by ****independentwriter-137****). But, to be honest, they were all great. You all seem to have the same taste as me, especially ****Readingismylove****. All Time Low rocks! For those of you who wished to know, I like all kinds of music (except music from before like, 2005, I hate that), but my favorite bands are All Time Low, Black Veil Brides, Barlowgirl, and Bullet For My Valentine. Oh, and special thanks to ****Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride**** for pointing out a little mistake- I accidentally put Iggy in chapter 2 even though he was supposed to go home. Just forget he was ever there! And now for some notes to my reviewers:**

**To ****independantwriter-137****: I LOVE your stories! It means so much to me that you would take the time to review my story, even if it isn't all that popular yet. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**To ****Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride****: That was just how I pictured Fang's hair to be, so I just wanted it that way. Also, thank you for pointing out that I included Iggy in one part of chapter 2. And yes, Fang did have a specific reason for inviting Lissa over- you shall find out why later :) **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a rich old guy chillin' in California to you?**

**Also: As a reward for all the reviews, there'll be a little bit of Fax in this chappie ;)**

**And so chapter four begins!**

"So, who wants me to order a pizza?"

All I got out of that was stares. Oh joy. "Max, what did you just do?" Nudge asked, loudly, I might add.

"Um, I got mad at Dylan and broke up with him?" I stated, although it sounded more like a question.

She sighed. "Whatever, not my problem."

Awkward silence.

"So, does anyone want pizza?" This got a chuckle from Fang, among all people. I can deal with that. "You know what, I'm just going to order a pizza with anchovies all over it. That should be perfect." I knew everyone in the room hated anchovies.

"Nooooo Max, don't do it!" Screamed Nudge, JJ, and Ella at the same time. Creepy.

I smiled smugly. "Well, what do you want then?" I asked. Everybody said that they wanted extra cheese. Good, I won't have to order a bunch of different pizzas for, like, eight different toppings. I grabbed the phone and ordered, then returned to the living room.

"Pizza'll be ready in twenty minutes. What does everyone want to do?"

"Oooh, Max, can we play Twister?"

I laughed. "Sure, JJ. Who else wants to play?" Everyone said they wanted to, even Fang. I went with her to grab the game out of the closet, and together we set it up. Ella decided to sit out and be the person who spins the spinner, claiming she was no good at Twister.

"Max, right foot on green." I put my right foot on green.

"Fang, left foot on green." He put his left foot on green- the same dot I was on, shoving my foot over. He winked at me. WHAT? FANG WINKED AT ME? I think I just died. He is _so_ hot. _No, Max, don't think that. He has a girlfriend._

_Then why did he wink at you? _said my brain.

He was just shoving my foot over, that's all. Just being playful.

_Or was he?_

Alright, voice in my head. Go away.

I got no reply. Ha. I win!

"Max. _Max_. MAX!"

"What? Oh, I did it again, didn't I"

Cue eyeroll from Fang. "Yup," he said.

I blushed. "Oops."

The game continued, and so far nobody had fallen over. However, I was hopelessly tangled with Fang, and trying incredibly hard to keep from blushing. As far as I could tell, it was working.

Suddenly, Fang lost his balance and fell. Right on top of me. Nudge, JJ, and Ella giggled in the background. I looked up into his midnight eyes, immediately getting completely lost in them. We must've stay there staring at each other for a pretty long time, since when I finally heard someone saying something the person seemed very impatient.

"MAX!" JJ screamed. Fang immediately jumped off of me and I blushed fiercely, slowly getting up and brushing my shirt off. Oh well, I'd been holding that back pretty much the entire night. It was still only about 7:00, so we still had to the entire night to do whatever we wanted.

"Hey guys, you want to spend the night?"

"Sure," Nudge, JJ, and Ella chirped happily. That never gets any less creepy. Fang just nodded. The girls had come here so many times that we turned one of the spare rooms into their own special guest room. I almost never go in it, since the walls are entirely pink and it's possibly the girliest place I've ever been in my entire life. As you can probably tell (unless you're stupid), I hate everything girly.

We spent the rest of the night doing pretty much whatever we wanted to, goofing off, and talking about everything and nothing. Well, Fang was being the mute being he was, but it was still great just to spend some time with friends. When it got to be around midnight, we decided we would all get to bed.

"Fang, I'll take the couch, and you can sleep in my bed," I said.

"No. I'm going on the couch," he said firmly.

I sighed. "Fang, I'm going on the couch. And that's final," I replied. He seemed to realize that if he wanted to live, he would agree with me. He nodded. I walked into my room with Fang following and grabbed the pillow and comforter. At night, it got incredibly cold. "There's an extra comforter in the closet."

He nodded.

"God, do you _ever_ talk?"

He shrugged. I glared at him and left the room, hopping onto the couch. I snuggled deep into the comforter. It was so _cold! _Someone probably turned off the heater. It took me forever to get to sleep.

When I woke up, I was warm. Like, _so_ warm. I snuggled closer to the source of heat, not really caring what it was. But whatever it was, it smelled _good_. Better than my mom's cookies.

However, it wasn't very soft. I finally decided to see what it was, and when I opened my eyes, all I could see was a tan, chiseled chest. My eyes widened. _Fang_. I was cuddling with _Fang. _Oh well, he was warm. I decided to stay there.

As soon as I thought this, Fang woke up, rubbing his eyes. They widened considerably when he saw me. "Holy shit," he breathed.

I smiled. "Good morning!"

Now he frowned. "Max, how long have you been in here?"

"I have no idea. I remember going to sleep on the couch, but I don't remember coming in here. Maybe I went sleepwalking or something. You have to admit, it was cold."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever."

Our wonderful conversation was then interrupted by three teenage girls squealing like they had just seen Justin Bieber **(I can't stand him- sorry to Bieber fans that's the way I am)**.

"Awwwww! Max, that's soooooo cute!"

I buried my face in the nearest surface. Which just happened to be Fang's chest. Just my luck. I could feel it vibrating as he silently laughed at me.

I smacked him on the arm. "Stop laughing at me!"

This got laughs out of Nudge, JJ, and Ella too. "But Max, it's just so funny!" Ella said between giggles.

I glared at all of them and stomped out of the room, absorbed in my (rather violent) thoughts. I was sitting on the couch when someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I could've sworn I jumped about a foot in the air. I knew it was Fang, I just didn't like being surprised.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

He laughed. I know. Laughed. The world just exploded.

BAM.

No? Okay.

I glared at him for about the third time since he came over. He didn't seem intimidated. I glared harder. He still didn't flinch. "What's wrong with you?" I burst out. "You're supposed to be scared of the death glare!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to be scared of _that_?" He said, gesturing at me since I was still glaring.

"Yes, yes you are. I doubt you could do a better death glare."

"Try me."

"Do your worst."

He did. I'm sure a normal person would've found it quite scary. I, however, am quite far from normal. I wasn't scared in the least. In fact, it was rather funny. I burst out laughing. He glared at me harder.

Between hysterical laughter, I choked out, "Who's-" *laugh* "Laughing-" *laugh* "Now?"

He rolled his eyes, all traces of fake anger gone. "Obviously not me."

I grinned. "You betcha."

He rolled his eyes. He seems to enjoy doing that, doesn't he? "Max, nobody says that anymore."

I pouted. "Maybe I do."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

"Maybe I don't care."

"Maybe you should care."

"Well maybe-" I grabbed his shirt, yanking him closer to me- "I don't."

I looked into his obsidian eyes. They were filled with an emotion I couldn't decipher. I subconsciously leaned in closer, smelling the strong Fang smell I woke up to this morning. My breathing rate began to quicken.

Of course, Nudge, JJ, and Ella picked that moment to burst in and interrupt our little moment. Do they ever separate? My guess is no. Just a hunch.

They gaped at us openly. "Max? Fang? What the _hell_ are you doing?"

We both looked at her, our faces inches apart. I leaned a few inches further from his face. My breathing once again evened out.

"Um… nothing!" Great cover-up, I know. I'm brilliant. JJ and Ella each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me into my room.

"We will be having a discussion on this," said Ella sternly.

"Yes, mother," I muttered.

It was going to be a _long_ morning.

**Ta-da! Fourth chapter is now finished! :) Hope you liked it!  
><strong>

**PLEASE READ: I have two questions today. First is a story question. Second is a question about music.**

**First Question: Do you guys think I should include Angel and Gazzy in the story? If you want them in there, I'm sure I can find a way to fit them in.**

**Second Question: What types of music do you like? Like screamo, alternative, pop, rock, stuff like that. I, personally, like scream, rap, a little bit of rock, and pop.**

**But that's just me.**

**Have a nice day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**To ****Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride****: That is an AMAZING idea. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I've just realized, I can write whatever I want here. Nobody reads these things. So yea. Hi there!**

**MAX POV**

Ella, Nudge, and JJ dragged me into Ella's room. I groaned mentally. They grabbed their special scarves they use for tying me to chairs when they give me makeovers. This was _not_ good. Although, it was a good thing they only had about ten minutes to interrogate me, since we all had to start getting ready for school soon.

As soon as they were done tying me up, they looked at me expectantly. "Well?" Ella inquired curiously.

"Well what?"

"Can you please explain to me what I saw just now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, pretending to be stupid. Hey, sometimes it works.

"What were you and Fang doing?"

"We were having an intellectual conversation," I lied, again.

"That wasn't what it looked like to me."

"Well then, what _did_ it look like to you? Please, enlighten me."

"Ok. Well, it looked like you two were about to enter a heated make-out session."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "That is _not_ what we were doing! We were just talking about… stuff!"

I'm brilliant. Just admit it.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't like to me, Max. You were _enjoying_ it."

Okay, so maybe I was, just a little. But I wasn't about to let _them_ know that.

"Was not!"

"Again, Max, don't lie to me."

"Guys, get down here! It's time for school!" Mom yelled up the stairs. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God.

Ella glared at me. "We are not done here."

"Oh yes, we are!" were my parting words as I left the room, grabbed my hoodie, and ran outside to the bus. It came quickly, and while Nudge, Ella, and JJ were looking for seats, I grabbed my usual one, in a two-seater by myself. Fang plopped himself down in the seat across the aisle from mine.

"Hey, Fang," I said, not wanting to acknowledge what went on between us this morning.

He looked over at me. "Hey." Apparently, he didn't want to either.

And so ended our conversation. When we got to school, Ella, JJ, and Nudge joined me.

"Hey Max, don't forget, the soccer results are posted today! We should go look at them as soon as we get in! I mean, I bet you and Fang totally got on, but I don't know about me. Maybe I didn't get in because I wasn't good enough. Do you think I wasn't good enough to make the team? I sure hope not. That would suck, because you would be on the te-" she was cut off by JJ's hand. Thank God.

"Nudge, I really don't need a migraine at this point in time. Please refrain from attempting to give me one."

She blushed. "Sorry, Max, it just happens."

I smiled. "Yea, I think I realized that by now."

Together, we walked into the school. I would never tell anyone this, but my stomach was beginning to do backflips. Too bad the office was on the other side of the school. Sigh.

I told Nudge, JJ, and Ella that I would be back in a few minutes. I jogged to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. "Relax, Max. It doesn't matter if you made it or not. It doesn't matter."

Just then, a toilet flushed, and someone walked out of a bathroom stall. I quickly took in her appearance: light blonde hair down to a little above the middle of her back, innocent baby blue eyes. Something told me that she always got what she wanted, and not because she was mean, but because nobody could ever say no.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," I responded.

"So, what were you talking about, 'it doesn't matter if you make the team'?" Dangit, someone heard. I thought nobody would be in here.

"Oh, I tried out for the school soccer team yesterday, and I was just telling myself that if I didn't make it, I wouldn't be disappointed," I explained.

"Oh. Good luck. I'm Angel, by the way."

"Thanks, Angel, I'll see you around sometime. I better go, I told my friends I would meet them somewhere."

"Alright, bye!"

I ran to the office, suddenly very anxious to see if I had made it or not. I read down the list of names quickly. The list read:

_This year's soccer team (in no particular order based on skill) is:_

_Fang Walker_

_Maximum Ride_

_Ella Martinez_

_Nudge Miller_

_JJ Barrett_

_Amy Hart_

_Dennis Brokaw_

_John Fisher_

_Vicki Frazier_

_David Russell_

_Julia Wright_

Wow. All of us had made the team. I sprinted though the hallways (I know, I know, I'm a bad girl) with a huge grin on my face. When Nudge, Ella, and JJ saw me, I could tell they were a bit creeped out.

"Max, why are you wearing that big, creepy grin on your face?" asked JJ slowly.

"No reason," I chirped.

"Alright, well, we're going to see the list now," said JJ.

"Great!" I exclaimed. For some reason, this had put me in an incredibly good mood. I couldn't wait to share the information with Fang.

_Wait, Fang? Why Fang?_

_Maybe because you already feel attached to him. Maybe you two were meant for each other._

And so returns the Voice. Of course. Just when my mind was finally free of strange and uncalled-for Voices.

I also severely doubted that me and Fang were "meant for each other." That's just bull. Of course, it has to be, since it was said by the Voice. Ha. Voice just got _burned_.

_Max, you can't "burn" me. I'm a figment of your imagination._

_Then how come you're so annoying? Anything that's a figment of MY imagination can't even come close to being annoying. Heck, it can't be annoying at all, if I thought of it._

_If I really existed, Max, I'd be rolling my eyes at your sheer arrogance._

_Yea, well, you don't exist, thank God. And don't use those big words with me!_

_I'm leaving now._

_Good. Be on your merry little way, won't you?_

After that came silence. Blessed silence. Ah, how I missed it. But, of course, it had to be interrupted by Nudge and her incessant chatter.

"Hey Max, how come you're not moving? We need to get going, unless you want to be late for class! Well, knowing you, you probably DO want to be later for class, but I don't, and we have all of our classes together and I told you at the beginning of the year that I would always walk with you! So come on, Max, let's goooo! We don't want to be late! Wait, am I repeating myself? I think I am. I'll stop talking now!"

Nudge? Stop talking? I doubt it. Five… Four… Three… Two… One…

"Can I talk again? I mean, it's not like I couldn't before, but I said I would, and I wanted to keep my word, but it's just so hard to keep from talking! How can Fang manage it? I mean, I haven't really gotten to know him, but as far as I know, he never talks. That must be so difficult! I mean, seri-" I placed my hand over her mouth and began walking, since I realized that we had stopped.

"Nudge, it's easy to stop talking for everyone except you," I told her truthfully.

"Oh, well, I still don't see how everyone does it."

I shook my head slowly. "Someday, Nudge, you'll understand what it feels like to be us around you. Someday, you'll meet someone who talks much more than you."

She beamed. "I doubt that's possible. I mean, I don't try to brag, but I don't think anyone can surpass me in the art of talking."

"I bet Fang can beat you, easy," I said sarcastically. "He's like, the champion of talking. Can't you just tell?"

"What was that about me?" said a deep, gruff voice from behind me. I spun around.

"Hey, Fang, we were just talking about how you could totally beat Nudge in a talking competition."

"No comment."

I snorted. "Thought so."

Together, we walked to our first period class, which was English. It was boring as heck, of course. I only got through it by passing notes to Fang, who was in the seat, once again, across the aisle from me.

(Fang=bold, Max=Italics)

_Hey._

**Hey.**

_You as bored as I am?_

**Most likely.**

_Did you check the list for soccer yet?_

**No.**

_Well, you should. Oh wow, I just remembered, I got totally sidetracked with Nudge and forgot to go check it with her. Ha ha._

**Your intelligence is blinding.**

_I know. There should be a whole book dedicated to how smart I am._

**Right, "smart."**

_Shut up! FYI, I'm probably a lot smarter than you!_

**Right.**

_Must you sarcastically agree with everything?_

**Absolutely. Life wouldn't be fun if I didn't.**

_Life isn't all that fun already. Especially with you here._

**Hurtful.**

_Ha. I win._

**In your dreams.**

_I don't have to dream for it. It's already reality._

**Well your reality is messed up.**

_So's your mom._

**So's your face.**

_So's your life._

**So's your mom.**

_I can't believe I'm still talking with you._

**Stop, then.**

_Gladly. Don't respond to this._

**Ha. I responded. I win.**

…He shall not live to see the afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Sorry I haven't updated in over a week :( I had a lot of stuff going on, like lots of tests and crap. Only 10 more days of them though… Anyways, during summer, updates will come a lot faster. Oh, and this chapter is FANG POV, because I think it's time to see some of his thoughts. It won't be going back over anything that's already happened, though, so if you don't recognize things he's talking about, it's because it hasn't happened yet :) Please tell me if I'm bad at his POV, because if I suck at it, I don't want to write it again. **

**Enjoy the chapter, my minions!**

**Disclaimer: Hi.**

**FANG POV**

After me and Max were done having our (very intellectual) conversation via post-it notes, I sat back and relaxed. I never bother to pay attention; nothing ever really interested me. I turned back to Max. She was focused on doodling in her notebook. All I could see was that there were a lot of graffiti-like words scrawled on her paper

As I was watching her, I couldn't help but notice what she was wearing: a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, tight dark wash ripped skinny jeans, and black converse. She probably never thought about her appearance, or at least it didn't seem that way. She looked great, though. Like, all the time. She didn't need makeup, or hair products, or jewelry. She was just naturally beautiful.

Wait, did I just think that?

_Yes. Yes you did._

I bet MAX doesn't have stupid voices in her head. Go away, Voice.

_Make me._

Even if she does, I bet they're not this stupid.

_I'm not stupid! I'm intellectually challenged!_

You just admitted you were stupid.

_I did no such thing._

I wish I could laugh at your stupidity right now. Oh wait: I can! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_I hate you._

Love you too.

* * *

><p><strong>MAX POV<strong>

I was doodling in my notebook aimlessly, not paying attention, as per usual. Why can't class be more interesting? Like, how come we can't learn how they made chocolate or something? Even though that has nothing to do with English, at least I would pay attention. Especially if Miss Turner decided one day to bring in samples of how to make good chocolate… yum. I think I'm drooling.

Is it normal for a girl my age to be practically drooling, just because she's thinking about chocolate? My guess is no. Well, I'm not normal, so I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. I turned back to my doodles. Somehow, I had unconsciously scribbled "FANG" all over the page in different sizes. Wow, I'm a stalker. The only thing more stalker-ish than writing someone's name (who you barely know) all over your notebook would be going up to them and saying, "I'm the 800 number that calls your house." **(I actually have a friend who does that. LOL.) **That would scare me so much I'd probably sleep with a knife in my hand at night.

Actually, scratch that. One, nobody trusts me with a knife. Two, I would probably bleed to death by morning. I tend to toss and turn a lot.

So what other potentially harmful object could I fall asleep holding…

Oh, I know! A vial of poison! Yea, I think that would work. Maybe. Probably not. No.

Screw that. How do I get so off-topic so quickly?

Going back to my notebook, I saw that there was barely a millimeter of space where I hadn't written Fang's name. I immediately tore the page out of my notebook (very loudly) and got up to throw it away. Just to annoy Miss Turner, I walked as loudly and as extravagantly as I could.

"Miss Ride, is there a problem?" she asked as I walked (very awesomely, I might add) to the trash bin, and nonchalantly tossed the crumpled piece of paper in it. Then, I very slowly turned my head to look at her with a bored expression.

"Why yes there is, Miss Turner. Your class is far too boring. If you want the attention of anyone sitting here, you might want to talk about something more interesting. Like chocolate, perhaps."

Miss Turner's face turned bright red. Ah, how easy it is to get her angry. "Maximum Ride, get to the principal's office _now_."

"No probs, Miss Turner." I said, strutting (awesomely) past her.

Wow. I'm humble.

When I got to the office, the secretary, Miss Gardner, greeted me happily. Her and I were pretty much friends, since she was so used to seeing me here. I think she was like me in her younger years: a rebel and a troublemaker.

Soon after I sat down in one of the plush-but-still-not-comfortable-at-all office chairs, another person walked into the office: Fang.

"Hey Fang," I said cheerily. "What'd you do?"

He smirked. "Same as you, pretty much. I was too awesome."

_So he thinks I'm awesome, does he? Flattering._

The principal, Mr. Hershey (Dangit, I still want chocolate) called me into his office. It was so much nicer than the rest of the office, with a TV, multiple chairs, an awesome desk that would be so fun to stand up and dance on, and a spinning chair.

Never underestimate the epic power of spinning chairs.

"Max, what have I told you about smart mouthing to the teachers?"

"Many things, all of which I have not listened to."

He sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Max, I cannot put up with you today. Just leave."

I shrugged. "Well, okay then. My godly presence will be leaving you now."

After walking out, I saw that Fang was still sitting there, waiting for me. He was smirking, probably having heard the brief (but extremely entertaining) conversation between me and Mr. Hershey. My heart skipped a beat. He was so, _so_ hot…

I should stop thinking about things now.

I decided to skip the rest of the school day, just because I didn't feel like staying. I walked home, but when I got there, there was a sad lack of things to do. I plopped down on the couch, grabbing my iPod on the way to the living room. I plugged it into the speaker and blared "Bullet" by Hollywood Undead throughout the entire house. **(If you've never heard of Hollywood Undead, drop everything you're doing right this instant and go look up the song "Bullet" by them. Or "Lump Your Head". They are purely AMAZING. But if your parents are around, I would advise wearing headphones. )** Doing this just never gets old. Once I got bored of simply sitting there, I turned the music down and went to grab some of the chocolate I'd been craving all morning. Again, it never gets old.

Chocolate… it's such a funny word… I mean, "chocolate" is three whole syllables. How will you be able to say a word that complicated when your mouth is stuffed with awesomeness?

That's right. You won't.

* * *

><p>So after amusing myself with random things that didn't make sense for the next six and a half hours, Ella came home. Not quietly at all, might I add.<p>

"OHMIGAWD MAX! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I SAW TODAY!"

"Did you see a walrus buying plants"

"No…"

"A lion"

"No!"

"A giraffe?"

"NO! I saw Lissa cheating on Fang with Dylan!"

Whoa. I should tell Fang. Definitely.

_Do you want to tell him because you want to look out for him, or because you want to be his girlfriend instead?_

I bet FANG doesn't have stupid voices in his head. Go away, Voice.

_Make me._

Even if he does, I bet they're not this stupid.

_I'm not stupid! I'm intellectually challenged!_

You just admitted you were stupid.

_I did no such thing._

I wish I could laugh at your stupidity right now. Oh wait: I can! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_I hate you._

Love you too.

"Max. Max! You're zoning again."

"I do that too much."

"Can I agree with that?"

"No. Go away."

"No thanks, I'm rather enjoying annoying the crap out of you."

"Well you're about to see what happens when Max gets a bit too annoyed," I threatened menacingly. A look of fear crossed her face. She sprinted out of the room and up the stairs.

I followed her slowly, grabbing my phone from my desk. I immediately texted Fang; he had given me his number this morning.

(Again, Max=italics, Fang=bold)

_Hey Fang, I have something to tell you…_

He texted back quickly, **What is it**

_Ummmm Lissa cheated on you_

**Oh**

_Oh? That's all you can say?_

**Yea I didn't like her much**

_Oh ok_

**Besides I really like someone else**

Well, that was something I wasn't expecting…

_Who?_

**Not telling you**

_Are you going to ask her out_

**I think I'm going to try soon**

_O good luck_

**Thx**

Ella called my name from her room.

_Gotta go cya_

**Bye**

And so ended our glorious conversation.

"MAX! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"Coming, mother," I mumbled.

"Max! The Halloween Dance is next Friday! You and Fang have to go together! You would make such a cute couple!"

"Yea, but it might be a problem that I barely know him," I pointed out.

"But you guys would be so perfect for each other!"

"Well he likes someone else anyway," I said dejectedly. I really hope she didn't catch the hint of depression in my voice.

"Well, did he tell you who?"

"No."

"Well then maybe it's you!"

"I doubt it. I'm not pretty at all."

"Of course you are, Max!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are, Max! I can even bring Nudge and JJ over and we can give you a makeover. You ARE pretty. You just don't work on your appearance. You're pretty without trying, but you could be even better. I'm going to go call them."

"You can try all you want, but I'll never get any prettier," I told her sadly.

"I can show you you're pretty Max. Just you wait."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that! What did you guys think?<strong>

**Question: Have you heard of Hollywood Undead before now?**

**Also: If I get 60 reviews, I'll put Fax in the next chapter, and I won't update until I get 55. Come on guys, that's only 7! Or 13, if you're as awesome as I think you are.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**So apparently you guys are even awesomer than I thought. Bravo, my minions. There shall be Fax, as promised. **

**THIS IS IN CAPS AND IS THEREFORE IMPORTANT. LOOK DOWN. JUST A LITTLE BIT. READ. THERE. GOOD MINIONS.**

**It has come to my attention that my story has become a bit of a cliché. I'll try to make it less predictable and change it into something that hasn't been done so many times.**

**To ****VyolytSky13****: That is the most entertaining review I have ever gotten. It made my day :)**

**To ****JealousMindsThinkAlike****: OH MY GOSH. I have been waiting so long to hear that someone other than me loves Hollywood Undead. Your awesome level has risen as well. **

**To ****Smileykiley****: Don't worry, any reviews are appreciated. Thank you so much for the constructive criticism, I'll try to make the story less predictable.**

**Disclaimer: Can I stop putting these here now?**

**MAX POV**

"_I'll show you you're pretty, Max. Just you wait."_

What was that supposed to mean?

Oh well, Nudge was already busy calling JJ and Ella. Sigh. In the spur of the moment, I'd forgotten how torturous their makeovers can be. Oh well, maybe this one would actually make look nice enough for Fang. I sat down in the chair of torture, not really caring what they did to me. I fell asleep after about five minutes.

* * *

><p>When I woke up probably an hour or two later, Nudge, Ella, and JJ were standing over me. JJ was screaming, "Max! Wake up! Cookies!"<p>

I was immediately wide awake. "Cookies? Where?"

They all smiled evilly(is that a word?). "Uh uh uh Max, you can't have the cookies Mom made until you look in the mirror," said Ella. I groaned.

"Fine. I'm doing this for the cookies though, not you," I said, pouting. I walked warily to the mirror and checked my appearance.

Wow. Just wow.

I was wearing dark gray skinny jeans and a black spaghetti strap tank top with flowing ruffles down the middle. I also had a dangly bracelet with an intricate pattern on it and a small fake jewel in the middle. I was wearing dangly black earrings and black flats. On my face I had silver eyeshadow, bright red lipstick, a bit of blush, and dark mascara and eyeliner to make my eyes pop.

I looked fabulous, if I do say so myself. This has definitely boosted my self-esteem levels.

Would Fang think I looked pretty too?

* * *

><p>After Ella, JJ, and Nudge were done calling Fang to get him to come over, I was preparing to meet my demise.<p>

"But what if he doesn't like it?" I asked.

"He will." JJ replied.

"But what if he doesn't?

"Like I said Max, he will."

"But there's no guarantee!"

"Yes there is, Max. The queens of fashion and makeup gave you a makeover. Of course he's going to like it. You look awesome."

"But-"

"MAX!"

"Ugh, fine. You are no fun to mess with."

This got a smile from JJ. I could see Nudge and Ella smiling too, looking down at the ground from their seats at the kitchen table. Eavesdroppers. At that instant, the doorbell rang. I groaned and went to get it. When Fang saw me, his eyes widened.

"Fang, come in," I said, much more politely than I normally would have. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch, with JJ, Ella, and Nudge following. At first, there was just awkward silence, but then JJ broke it, saying, "Well, I guess we'll just leave you two in peace." She wiggled her eyebrows.

I glared. They all left, except for Fang.

"Max, you look beautiful," he said to me. My breath caught.

"Do I really?"

"Yea," he murmured, "definitely."

"Is that sarcastic?" I asked irritably. It felt like he didn't mean it, even though I had the nagging feeling that, really, he did.

"No, no, definitely not," he stammered.

"Oh," I said quietly. "Thanks."

"Really though, Max. You look good with or without makeup and good clothes."

"Wow, thirteen words? I'm impressed. But really, thanks. That means a lot to me."

"Max, can I tell you something?"

"Shoot."

"I feel like I've known you forever." I think my heart just stopped.

"Yea, me too," I said. "Um, Fang, this is going to sound really weird, but I barely know anything about you. So can you tell me some stuff about yourself?"

"Sure," he replied.

And so began our very lengthily conversation.

* * *

><p>By 7:00 that night, I had learned just about everything about Fang. He lived with just his dad, who looked a lot like him, and had no siblings. His favorite color was black (duh), his favorite sport was soccer (again, duh), his hair was actually naturally black (so were his eyes), and his favorite bands were All Time Low, Bullet For My Valentine, Hollywood Undead, and Black Veil Brides. That wasn't even a tenth of everything he told me, but I don't want to bore my own mind with the details of everything he said. It's not like I need to repeat it, I have a feeling I'll always remember it.<p>

He knew everything about me, too. And I doubt I'll forget any of my OWN life, so I won't repeat it. Sorry to whoever's reading my mind right now and wanted to know every single detail of what I told him.

Stalker.

As soon as we were both done talking about ourselves, there was a heavy silence.

"I guess I'll be the one to break the silence then," he said playfully.

He could always tickle me, although I was sure that would end up being awkward.

And then, he began tickling me.

I swear that boy can read my mind.

_Maybe you're soulmates._

Voices can really mess up your life, can't they? I was too busy giggling madly to mentally reply to the "figment of my imagination." Pfft. That's bull shit. No voice of mine could be this irksome and annoying.

As I was doubling over from hysterical laughter, Fang was doubling over on top of me. We were now in a rather awkward position, with Fang on top of me, straddling my hips, while I was underneath him on my back. We both stopped laughing and our smiles faded. As I was looking into his eyes, I noticed that he had silver flecks in his obsidian eyes, as well as gold. He leaned downwards towards me. My eyes were entirely focused on his lips. I leaned closer as well. Our lips met.

If you've never kissed someone like Fang, I honestly can't tell you what it feels like. Our lips were perfectly in synch, working in time with each other in a fiery exchange of passion. **(I'm so sorry, that was possibly the most awkward and corny sentence I've ever written. I apologize, for it had to be said.) **

In short, it was pure heaven.

People should really do this more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short-ish chapter, but that's the price you pay for Fax. Was it worth it? Probably not, but that's just what I would be thinking.<strong>

**Summer vacation (for me) begins Thursday the 22nd. Start counting down the days, my wonderful minions.**

**Question: I'm thinking about starting a new story soon, so I'll have something to do when I finish this one. What do you guys think it should be about/called? I don't want to do something that's been done a lot. Any ideas?**

**Reviews are love.**


	8. Author's Note Please Read

**Alright guys, I know this is just an author's note, but it is VERY IMPORTANT so please read it.**

**As most of you or at least some of you know, I posted chapter 7 of this story last night. Then I deleted it, because I decided it would be better to post it in the morning. Those of you with alerts probably got the e-mail saying there was a new chapter (after I deleted it), then went there to see it and it wasn't there. It's up now, though, so sorry for any confusion this has caused.**


	9. Chapter 9 Edited

**CHATPER 9 (Yes, I'm calling it Chapter 9, because I don't want the chapter numbers to be all messed up)**

**NOTE: THIS HAS BEEN EDITED! REREAD IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE CONFUSED!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, even though I messed up on Friday. I want to make up for it by updating extra-early.**

**To HeyThere123: Oh my God, you are so lucky! I want to see them in concert soooo bad!**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm doing one of these. I do not own Maximum Ride. There. Done.**

**FANG POV**

I was kissing Max. Max! The girl who had been invading my dreams since the first day I'd met her!

I was in pure bliss. I didn't think the moment could get any better. Just as I thought that, Max pulled away, with both of us breathing heavily. I looked into her warm chocolate brown eyes and grinned. She grinned back. I pulled her to my chest. Apparently she was quite tired, and fell asleep immediately, without even changing out of the clothes Nudge, JJ, and Ella had put her in. She really _was _beautiful, whether she thought so or not.

We were currently lying on the couch in Max's living room, so I carried her bridal style up to her room and laid her on her bed. The walls were painted light blue and had black vine designs on them, and the rest of her room matched her walls.

Since I was at Max's house and didn't feel like walking home, I decided to spend the night. I went through Max's closet (no, I'm not a stalker) to see if she had a sleeping bag. Of course, she didn't. Or, at least, I couldn't find it. I climbed into her twin-sized bed and lay next to her. She'd hate me for it in the morning, but for now I didn't care. I looked at the clock. It was 11:00. Jeez, had Max and I been kissing that long? Apparently my brain had melted to mush or something and I'd lost track of the time. I settled under her covers and pulled her close to me, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I looked at the clock. It read 6:00. I sat up. I should probably leave before Max's mom found us, or worse: Ella.<p>

But then, I heard Max say something unintelligible. I leaned closer as she said it again.

"Don't go."

How can I argue with that logic?

I laid back down again and she wrapped her arms around me. I watched her sleeping again, feeling like a total creeper. I can just imagine how that conversation would go. _"Hey Fang, what'd you do last night?" "Oh, I was just watching you while you were sleeping."_

Because that would go over _so_ well.

Just as I thought that, Max abruptly sat up. She looked around her room, then at me. Her eyes widened.

"FANG! Why the hell are you in my room!"

"Um…" How was I supposed to answer that? Because, in truth, I really had no idea. "I don't know?"

"Get out!" she whisper-yelled. "If my mom finds us, we're dead!"

Of course, she just had to say that. Because as soon as she did, her mother walked in the door. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Max, you will see me in the kitchen. _Now._"

I could've sworn I saw Max gulp.

"Yes, Mom," Max replied nervously.

I feel so bad for her.

* * *

><p><strong>MAX POV<strong>

"Max, can you please explain to me what I just saw?" Mom asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Nothing."

"Oh, are you sure? Because that's not what I _thought_ I saw."

"Mom, nothing happened. I promise. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you. Not _him_, though," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Mom, seriously. He just slept in the same bed as me. Nothing more."

"Fine, we're done here. I believe you, for now. I'm talking to him too, though."

* * *

><p><strong>FANG POV <strong>

Max walked out of the room, looking like she had just gone through hell, even though her conversation with her mom only took a few minutes. Her eyes screamed, "That was HORRIBLE. I'm never doing it again, and you can't make me!"

"FANG!"

Oh, God. That was Dr. Martinez. The woman who thinks I slept with her daughter. Well, I did, but only in the literal sense. We just slept in the same bed!

I'm officially screwed.

"GET IN HERE!" Dr. M's loud and angry voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked warily.

"What did I just see going on?"

"Um… nothing!"

"Don't give me that bullshit!"

I was shocked. Dr. Martinez never cussed. Ever. Especially not to me.

"I'll say it again. Nothing happened."

"Why would you expect me to believe that? I know what I saw."

"All that happened was that we slept together, in the literal sense. Nothing more." Her eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Fine. I believe you… for now."

* * *

><p><strong>MAX POV<strong>

Now that my Mom and Fang were done having their conversation, I ordered Fang to wait in my room while I took a shower.

When I got out and dressed in normal-person clothes, Fang was still sitting in my room, on my bed. While I had been in the shower, I had been thinking, what were Fang and I now? Still just friends? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Friends-with-benefits? Had he even broken up with Lissa yet?

Needless to say, by the end of my shower, I had a horrible migraine from all of this thinking.

I mean, how can anyone enjoy just sitting there and like, thinking all day? I think I would spontaneously combust. It's exhausting, really.

I plopped down on my bed in spread-eagle form, effectively leaving Fang a small amount of space in the corner.

"Thanks a lot," he muttered. I grinned.

"You're quite welcome."

There were a few minutes of silence after that. Not awkward silence like it usually is for me with most people, but a comfortable silence. A silence where we both knew we didn't have to say anything or make small talk. Which I hate, by the way. I mean, really. Just get to the point.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EDIT BEGINS HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Fang, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Can we just forget about the whole kiss and be best friends for a while?

"...Sure, Max. If that's what you want." His face was unreadable.

* * *

><p><strong>FANG POV<strong>

I was sitting on the corner of Max's bed, thinking about the kiss. I had never felt a spark like that when I was kissing any other girl. Ever. I was deep in my thoughts when I heard Max say something.

"Fang, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I replied immediately.

"Can we just forget about the whole kiss and be best friends for a while?"

"...Sure, Max. If that's what you want." I made sure to keep my usual emotionless mask up. I was afraid of what would happen if I let down my guard. Couldn't she see that I really liked her? Didn't she feel the connection too?

Guess not. I'll just have to deal with being best friends with her for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>MAX POV<strong>

School the next day seemed torturous. By this time, Fang, Nudge, Ella, and JJ had already seen the soccer list. Fang's reaction to his name being on the list was a simple shrug. Nudge, Ella, and JJ all screamed like they saw a spider. Only happier, and less sounding like they wanted to run away. You know what? That was a suckish comparison. Forget I ever mentioned it. Anyway, Nudge began one of her ever-lengthily rants, but was quickly stopped by JJ's hand over her mouth, earning grateful sighs from everyone in the hallway and a deep blush from Nudge. After seeing the list, we all walked to our first period classes.

And that takes me to where I am now, bored to death. What I wouldn't give to be at home, eating chocolate right now.

I should really change the subject to something else before I start going on about how amazing chocolate is. Don't even let me stay on this topic.

Who the hell am I even talking to?

* * *

><p>Again, I am incredibly bored and don't have the faintest inkling of something I can do to ease my boredom. Sure, I could probably think of something, but I'm just so lazy.<p>

Wait! Brilliant idea!

Invite Fang over!

I immediately grabbed my phone and texted him saying, _u wanna come over?_

He texted back immediately saying, _Sure. Be right there._

Two minutes later, my doorbell rang. I skipped over to the door and opened it. There stood Fang, in all of his emo glory. I grinned.

"Someone's happy today," he remarked with a smirk.

"Someone's observant today," I countered with another bright grin. "So, you wanna spend the entire rest of the day watching movies and pigging out on junk food?"

He smiled brightly. Whoa. His teeth are SERIOUSLY white. "You know it."

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized I put, like, fifty line breaks in here. Sorry.<strong>

**Other news: Yesterday was my last day of school! :D Updates will be coming much faster now. My last day of school was quite interesting, because a boy two years older than me was flirting with me. It was incredibly creepy. He was cute, though. ;)**

**Question: Has anyone SERIOUSLY CREEPY ever flirted with you before? Like, a hobo or something?**

**If you review, I will love you forever.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Oh my gosh, we can't possibly be on chapter 10 by now! I'm soooo sorry guys. I said I would update during the summer, and then I went and didn't update for three months. You have my most sincere apologies. I've just been super busy. Plus, it just SNOWED where I lived. Right before Halloween. All the trees fell down, taking out my power. So I'm typing this on probably the slowest computer ever, at my Grandma's house. I have homework to do. But I love you guys, so here you go. As an extra apology, this chapter has some Fax in it. I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, a shout-out goes to WhatIsLove for being my 100th reviewer, and IcyKaku55 for having an incredibly odd penname and for being my best friend. Ignore her psycho reviews, by the way. She has no idea what grammar and spelling are. Sorry, Kaku. Oh, and one for lovemice, who I'm hoping desperately is one of my friends and not some random person. Hopefully. If she's not, that would be REALLY awkward.**

**And so we begin!**

**FANG POV**

Once we had successfully grabbed all the junk food we could find and plopped ourselves on Max's living room couch, I finally asked, "So, what movie are we watching, oh smart one?"

"'I Am Legend', of course. Duh," Max responded.

"Isn't that movie a bit too _scary_ for you?" I asked with a smirk.

"IT IS NOT!" she shrieked. "THAT MOVIE ISN'T FREAKING SCARY AT ALL!"

"Sure," I replied. Pissing Max off was great fun.

"I'll show you what's scary," Max mumbled under her breath. Oh, crap. This won't end well. What could she be planning this time? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…

And then, somehow, while I was lost in thought about how badly this was most likely going to end for me, Max had snuck up behind me. She grabbed my shoulders, pushed off of them, jumped up as high as she could, and shouted, "BOO!" making me jump-I kid you not- at least a foot in the air. Max seemed to find this quite amusing, and began laughing her ass off on the floor. Poor, poor, Max. She has no idea what's coming to her.

"Max," I said, faking being mad at her. This was pretty fun, so I wasn't angry in the slightest. "You will pay for that." Her eyes widened. I smiled inwardly, pleased that I scared her. This was much more enjoyable than I thought. I picked her up bridal style, and simply stood there with her in my arms, pretending she didn't exist. I could tell this was making her quite PO'd. She struggled against my tight hold. Thankfully, I am quite strong, or she may or may not have broken my leg by now.

"FANG! PUT ME DOWN!"

In response to this, I began to hum loudly and cheerfully, even whistling a bit. This had been going on for about ten minutes, and it was still quite entertaining. Even so, I decided this needed a bit of pizzazz, so I threw my heavy burden over my shoulder, walked over to where Max stored her DVDs, and put I Am Legend in her DVD player. The opening trailers began playing, and I decided to put Max back down, since she was starting to get heavy, and probably pretty closing to breaking my spine with her hard fists. She pouted as I set her back down on the soft and comfortable couch.

"That was mean, Fang-y," she whined. I smirked.

"Oh, don't be such a whiny baby. Suck it up," I said as I rolled my eyes. She rolled hers back.

"Well then. Wait, shut up, the movie's starting!" I don't even think she realized that I hadn't been talking. Typical Max. We sat opposite to each other on the couch, her long legs draped over mine, as per usual. I opened a package of Twizzlers and (because I'm not a slob like that) poured some into a bowl, while Max opened a some potato chips and ate them straight out of the bag. Once again, typical Max.

Whenever something randomly jumped out at someone on the screen, Max would jump a little too. This gradually inched her closer to the middle of the couch, and me. By about the middle of the movie, Max was almost sitting on my lap. Our junk food had been completely forgotten at this point.

I probably shouldn't have done what I did next, but I couldn't help myself. I pulled her closer to me, and put my arm around her shoulders. She tensed, then relaxed and leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled, grateful she hadn't run away. This was amazing.

**ººººº**

After the movie was over, Max decided we should watch another one. This time, it was I Am Number Four. This time, Max jumped whenever someone died or something randomly decided it would absolutely LOVE explode. We had once again started on opposite sides of the couch, and she had once again inched closer and closer until I wrapped my arm around her. This time, I wrapped my arm around her waist.

**ººººº**

"Max, wasn't that movie a bit too _scar_y for you?" I said, teasing her again. I loved seeing Max angry: her cheeks got all red, she repeatedly opened and closed her fists, and you could always tell she was trying not to scream at you. All in all, it was quite entertaining, and made her look even prettier than she already was. Unless you were scared of her; then you would probably be running for your life instead of contemplating how pretty she was.

Now, back on topic. My earlier comment made Max severely angry (as I had hoped it would). "Fang, don't start this with me again. You will NOT win this time."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"You want to bet?"  
>"Why, of course I would. Because I know I would win."<p>

"Twenty bucks says I'd win."

"You're on."

Suffice to say, that was quite a long argument. We were eventually interrupted by Max's sister, Ella, coming in to tell us to shut up or she would kick us both out of the house and leave us out on the doorstep the whole night. Max told her she could go to hell. Ella huffed and walked back up to her bedroom, telling us to "get a room" over her shoulder. Max gave Ella's back her signature death glare. It obviously didn't work, since Ella was turned around, but had Ella been facing her, she probably would've (and should've) been cowering in fear.

After Ella had left, Max and I **(is it bad that I originally wrote "me and Max" in there?) **were left in silence. But, unlike with anyone else I'd ever talked to, a silence with Max was never awkward. We could sit there and just stare at each other for hours. Not that we ever had, of course.

Max, always being the one to break the silence, said, "You want to watch another movie?"

I smirked. "Okay, but don't pick something _scary_." After I said this, I could immediately see Max trying desperately not to scream and attack me. I'm glad she has self-control, or I'd be six feet under by now.

"Fine. Since I want to prove to you that I'm not scared of freaking _movies_, we'll watch a horror movie. Friday the Thirteenth."

"Oh no!" I said with mock horror. She narrowed her eyes.

"We are _not_ having this argument again, Fang I-don't-know-your-middle-name- Walker."

"It's Timothy." **(Kaku and lovemice, I just wanted his initials to be FTW. That was the only name I could think of. So shush it.)**

"Timothy?" she snorted, laughing a little. "So your initials would be FTW? For the win?"

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Oh, whatever. My middle name isn't much better. It's Alex."

"You know, I could've sworn that was a guy's name."

"Shut up! It's for both genders!" she shrieked. I loved this. In fact, I loved it so much, I did probably the stupidest thing I'd ever done in my life.

"You know, Max, you're pretty when you're angry."

This caught her attention, and she snapped her head to the side to look directly into my eyes. "What'd you say?"  
>"You heard me."<br>She blushed. "Oh, um, thanks Fang. I just have to, um, go to the bathroom for a second."

She walked away quickly, and I sighed. What had I done? I didn't want to screw up our friendship more than I already had. This sucked.

ººººº

**MAX POV**

I splashed some cold water on my face to clear my mind of what Fang had just said. Unfortunately, telling myself not to think about it made me think about it even more. And now I've slightly confused myself. But anyway, Fang called me pretty! _Fang called me pretty!_

_Of course he did. He loves you._

He can't love me already. We barely know each other.

_Oh, but he does. You two are meant for each other._

Bullshit. I don't believe in that kind of thing.

_Well, you should, because it's true._

Right. Absolutely. Yeah, I don't think so.

I heard the Voice sigh exasperatedly in my mind. _You'll see eventually, Max. You'll see._

ººººº

I walked slowly back out of the bathroom slowly, pretending that I wasn't hyperventilating on the inside, even though I completely was. I could easily handle something like breaking a rib, but I couldn't even deal with a guy calling me pretty. Only instead of a guy, this was Fang.

I can do this. I can do this.

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm screwed. I sat down on the couch where Fang was already situated, making sure no part of my body was touching his.

This was awkward.

This time, Fang was the one to break the silence. "I'm sorry, Max."

I breathed in and out slowly. "It's ok, Fang. Just forget about it. I just want us to be friends for now. I like you, but I need some time to sort some stuff out." Fang had only called me pretty and put his arm around me, yet I was completely freaking out. I was pathetic. _Get a grip, Max!_

_ Why yes, Max, _said the most annoying Voice I think I've ever heard in my life, _Get a grip and see that Fang loves you and that you love him. Even Ella sees it._

Fang doesn't love me!

_Yes he does, genius. _

Why thank you, imaginary voice inside my head, I am quite smart, aren't I?

_It's called sarcasm, Max._

Wow, you must be pretty mad if you're resorting to sarcasm.

I'm officially crazy. What kind of person has a voice in their head that has feelings? Not a normal one, that's for sure.

Anyway, back on topic. Fang responded to my statement with, "I get it, Max. We can just stay friends for now."

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Thanks for understanding. You want to get back to the movie?"

"Of course, Max. I love watching you get scared."

"I DO NOT GET SCARED JUST BECAUSE OF MOVIES!" Fang laughed.

"Sure."

"I WILL SHOW YOU!"

"Sure."

"LEARN TO SPEAK IN COMPLETE SENTENCES!"

"I'm good."

She growled. And not like a little kid pretending to growl, like an actual growl. I almost shat a brick right then and there. But then again, this was pretty fun, so I wasn't complaining.

"I am about to severely injure you," she snarled menacingly.

I _really_ hope she doesn't mean that. Because if she does, I am most certainly about to die.

**So, children, how was that? Because it was over 2,000 words and 8 pages. That was quite tiring. But anyway, did you like it? Did it suck? I sure hope not. It feels great to be writing again, and you all still have my sincere apologies for not updating in so long.**

**Question: What's the most embarrassing/the stupidest thing you've ever done?**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Oh my gosh, guys… I'm SO sorry. That took me forever. But in my defense, I've been pretty busy and my computer has been having some major problems. However, I'm trying to keep this intro short and just get on with the chapter. So… I'm sorry. There. For compensation, some of this chapter (not tellin' how much) is Fax. It's kind of a filler, but… I'll try my hardest to have a better, longer chapter out soon. Oh, and just so you all know, I'm a GIRL, although I rather enjoy writing Fang's POV. Someone asked that a couple chapters back, so… know you know I guess?**

**Anyway… Enjoy!**

**MAX POV**

KILLFANGKILLFANGKILLFANG. That was the only thought in my mind. That boy will pay.

Stupid boy, not speaking in complete sentences, making fun of my name… even though I made fun of his… alright, brain, that is not the point.

Back to the story.

After my ominous words, I proceeded to chase Fang around the house holding an empty vase I'd grabbed off the living room coffee table. I didn't exactly know what I was going to do with it when I caught Fang (wouldn't want to get blood all over the carpet), but it seemed to scare him a bit, so I wasn't complaining.

"Max," he panted, "Don't you think this is a bit over-the-top?"

"Nope," I managed to say sweetly, even while running as fast as my legs could carry me.

"MAX! I'M HOME! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP ME EMPTY THE GROCERIES!" This charming bit of dialogue came from my _lovely _(cough) mother.

"OKAY MOM! Fang, you're helping too."

"Yes, ma'am."

Running out to my mom's car in the driveway, I grabbed all seven bags (TWO TRIPS ARE FOR PUSSIES), three on each of my arms and one around my neck. I'm a walking safety hazard.

"Need some help there?" Fang asked, grabbing a bag off each of my hands. I glared at him.

"I was having no trouble at all, thank you very much." I replied, grabbing the bags back. This prompted an eye roll from Fang, which rewarded him with a punch on the arm from yours truly. I could see him trying not to wince as he took a step away from me.

"That's right, Fangles, cower in fear," I cackled maniacally.

After walking inside and plopping the groceries on the kitchen counter, I turned to Fang. He looked at me expectantly, probably knowing I was about to pull something. He wasn't wrong… At the top of my lungs, I shouted, "Race ya!" and ran off to my room, Fang following behind slowly, chuckling softly, as I basically choked on my laughter.

**ººººº**

**FANG POV**

After Max's declaration of the end of my existence, I took off running.

"Max," I panted, noticing her pick up a lamp off her coffee table (oh shit), "Don't you think this is a bit much?"

"Nope," she chirped, breathing heavily.

"MAX! I'M HOME! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP ME EMPTY THE GROCERIES!" shouted who I assumed to be Dr.

"OKAY MOM! Fang, you're helping too." I groaned internally.

"Yes ma'am."

I followed a sprinting Max out to the driveway. Max then proceeded to grab every single bag out of the trunk, with one even strung around her neck. I swear, the girl was a walking safety hazard.

"Need some help there?" I asked, grabbing two of the bags out of her hands. She glared at me.

"I was having no trouble at all, thank you very much," she said, taking the bags bag. I rolled my eyes, then received a punch on the arm from Max. I tried not to wince, taking a large step away from her.

I guessed she noticed my struggle, because the next words to come out of her mouth were, "That's right, Fangles, cower in fear."

After putting the groceries down on the counter, Max turned to me. I could see the mischievous glint in her eye, and knew she was about to pull something.

I nearly jumped when, suddenly, she shouted, "Race ya!" and took off toward the stairs to go to her room. Chuckling, I walked as slowly as possible behind her, since I knew that would piss her off. She seemed to be having a pretty good time though, since she was laughing hysterically.

**ººººº**

Twenty minutes later, after chasing Max around the house (goooood times), we were both lying on her king-sized bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Fang?"

"Yea?"

"In your _humble_ opinion, what is the sexiest form of punctuation mark?" Max asked, staring at me with her deep brown eyes.

…What the hell did she just ask?

"Well?"

"The interrobang." **(It exists! Sadly, nobody ever believes me that it's real.)**

"That does NOT exist." She said skeptically.

"Look it up."

I watched smugly as she grabbed her laptop from the desk, opened Google, and typed in, "what the hell is an interrobang?"

"Nice wording," I said.

She smirked. "Why thank you. Alright, Wikipedia says… 'The interrobang, also known as the interabang, is a nonstandard punctuation mark used in various written languages and intended to combine the functions of the question mark and the exclamation mark or exclamation point.'" She looked at me. "I hate you."

I smirked. "You love me."

"Noooo I don't," She argued, lacking her usual defiance.

"Mmhmm, yep." I replied, sarcastically of course.

**MAX POV**

After about five minutes of debating the existence of Fang's so-called "interrobang," I decided to look it up. As I discovered that he was, in fact, _not _talking bullshit, I turned to him and said, "I hate you."

He smirked. "You love me."

"Noooo I don't," _Maybe_, I tacked on in my head.

"Mmhmm, yep," he replied sarcastically.

**ººººº**

Two hours later, Fang and I were arguing vehemently about the pronunciation of "Nutella", with some All Time Low song coming from my iPod sitting between us.

"How many times have I told you, Fang? It's new-tell-a."

"Um, no."

"Um, cha."

"Cha?"

"Cha." I repeated, getting a look from Fang. "Oh, don't look at me like that Fang. No judging."

"I'm judging."

"You better not be…"

"What if I am?"

"Then I KILL YOU." I suddenly pounced on his stomach, straddling him and pinning his wrists to the bed, all thoughts of our previous argument forgotten.

Then, out of nowhere, Fang flipped us over so that _he_ was straddling _me_, and pinning _my_ wrists to the bed. I had a sudden flash of déjà vu. We started leaning closer to each other when suddenly-

"HEY MAX GUESS WHAT! Whoa, what's going on in here? Fang?"

Of course she picked now to interrupt. Fang quickly got off me, sitting up on my bed, while I did the same. I looked at her, with my "serious face", as she likes to call it.

"Ever heard of this thing called knocking, Ells? It has saved many unfortunate souls from awkward situations. You know, a lot like _this one."_

"Sorry Max, but I felt like you needed to hear this. All Time Low released a new song!" **(They actually did. It's awesome.)**

"THEY DID WHAT? WHAT'S IT CALLED? TELL ME NOW OR BE BRUTALLY MURDERED!"

"'The Reckless and the Brave.'" With that, Ella left the room, knowing how obsessive I got over All Time Low. I bet she feared for Fang's safety. Smart girl.

"Come on, Fang, let's go listen!" I chirped, all previous awkwardness forgotten. I grabbed my laptop from its place on my pillow (where it stayed after the interrobang argument). I quickly typed in the song on YouTube, and sound began to stream from my computer.

_So long live the reckless and the brave  
>I don't think I want to be saved<br>My song has not been sung_

_And long live the fast times, so come what may  
>I don't think I'll ever be saved<br>Our song has not been sung  
>Long live us<em>

Wow, this song pretty much describes me. Long live me! Oh, and Fang of course. Teehee.

"IT'S AMAZING ISN'T IT FANG?" I screamed, practically jumping up and down.

"Um… sure, Max. Should I be worried?" he said warily.

"Absolutely!" I said with a grin.

**FANG POV**

I was actually getting a bit concerned for Max. I don't think people are supposed to be this obsessive over bands and songs. I mean, I liked All Time Low, but this was just freaking weird.

Don't tell her I said that. Even though you can't, since I'm not even talking to anyone, and… I've gone crazy. But don't tell Max about that either. She'll just rub it in my face.

Somewhere in the midst of my inner turmoil, Max had stopped freaking out and started singing. I pretended I was still off in my own world, so I could keep listening to her angelic voice. By the end of the song, I wasn't paying attention to anything else. Until Max once again snapped me out of la-la land by saying,

"You were listening to me sing that whole time, weren't you?"

"Uh… no?" It came out like a question.

She smiled shyly. "That's okay." She yawned. "I'm tired."

"Good for you," I responded with a smirk, earning a glare from Max. I looked at her digital clock, realizing that I'd been here a lot longer than I planned to. It was now eleven at night, which meant I should probably be getting home. But at the same time, I didn't want to go…

"I should probably go home now, Max. It's eleven."

"Don't goooo," she whined, sounding absolutely adorable.

"Fine, but only 'cause you're being whiny," I said, smirking.

"Oh, but you have to sleep on the floor," She added, grinning and laying down.

I glared at her. "Fine. But first…"

I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it at her. She squealed. Then, she noticed that I was shirtless.

"Fang…"

"Night, Max." I walked over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Her breathing hitched, and her cheeks flushed. I pretended not to noticed, stretching out on the floor next to her bed. Eventually, her breathing slowed, so I assumed she had fallen asleep.

As I was lying on her uncomfortable carpet floor, I thought about what I had done. Maybe it had been a mistake to kiss her forehead… oh well. Nothing I could do about it now. With that thought in mind, I drifted slowly into sleep.

**ºººº****º**

**FANG POV**

When I woke up in the morning, I felt a huge weight on top of me, and there was hair in my face. The weight felt suspiciously like a human… Max. That was Max's blonde-with-brown-highlights hair in my face. Oh, joy. What should I do now?

**MAX POV**

When I woke up, I wasn't on my bed. I must have fallen off it during the night… I do that sometimes. I was on top of something. It felt a bit like a human… Fang? I got up, looking down at him. He was looking up at me with his (admittedly handsome) obsidian eyes.

"Good sleep, Max? You were on top of me half the night."

"You know you liked it." I countered.

"Puh-lease."

"Don't be such a girl Fang."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Max."

"I want breakfast," I said, choosing to ignore him for now.

"Then go _get _some breakfast," Fang said snarkily.

I looked at him. "I don't think my mother would enjoy hearing that you were the one that let me burn her house down."

"Get a Pop-Tart or something, then."

"Ugh, fine. But you're having one too, since I have to make you suffer."

"Okay then," I replied, accompanying it with a roll of my eyes.

**MAX POV**

Upon opening the box of Pop-Tarts, I realized something:

There was only one Pop-Tart left.

Fang must've noticed that I was staring into the box, because he came over to see what I was staring at.

"Max?" he said questioningly. Then he realized what was happening. "Oh."

"It's mine!" we shouted in unison. Fang grabbed it, grinning, and ran. I laughed and charged

after him, grinning widely the whole time.

_I love this._

**Done! And once again, I'm SO sorry for the eight months it took me to write this. I hope the Fax and length made up for it… sort of. I'll try to get back on an updating schedule.**

**Question: If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?**

**Anyway guys, please review, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Stolen Emotions~**


	12. Sorry guys, just an AN

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter guys, I just have some things to say.**

**Anyway, I've realized that I have little to no motivation to write this story right now… there's a lot of other stuff on my mind I need to sort out first. Which is also why updates have been so few and far between lately. I'll probably update every once in a while now, but like I said, updates will most definitely not be often. Also, I was really just improvising this whole story. I honestly have no idea where I planned for it to go. I'll most likely try to finish it up and have it be one of those "Okay, they get together, now the story's done" type of things. I have better ideas for other stories, though, so I might start one of those.**

**But until I can get more ideas and figure out where I'm going with this story (and my life), I'll be taking a break from FanFiction. Oh, and by no means will this break be permanent. I can almost guarantee I'll be back within the year.**

**And… I have no idea how to finish this up, so… take care guys.**


End file.
